


Not Very Creative

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Slash, Sticky, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Thundercracker has Skywarp's vocabulary failing, he's in no hurry to let the mech overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Very Creative

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse?????

"Please please please please please please please please!"

"Is that the only word you remember how to say?"

"PLEASE!" Skywarp whines, struggling beneath the blue seeker. The fragger had magnalocked his wrists to his own wings or he’d have grabbed Thundercracker’s hips ages ago. He can’t even really buck upwards because his legs are locked to the bottom corners of the berth.

"You’re not very creative with your begging, are you?" Thundercracker teases, clenching his valve around Skywarp’s spike.

Keening, Skywarp manages to nearly sit upright before one of the blue mech’s servos wraps around his throat and forces him to lie back flat on the berth. “Please!” he cries out, shivering as Thundercracker continues to clench and ripple around his aching spike.

"Nah," Thundercracker shrugs casually, keeping Skywarp pinned by his neck while his free servo trails down the desperate mech’s cockpit.

"Pleeeeeeease," and black and purple seeker begs as Thundercracker teases his seams.


End file.
